1. Field of the Invention The instant invention relates generally to support devices for containers and more specifically it relates to an oil/liquid recovery system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous support devices for containers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,228,928 to Hocker et al.; 5,071,002 to Bradley; 5,080,150 to Deadwyler, Jr.; 5,146,957 to Belokin, Jr. et al. and 5,238,146 to Thorne, Jr. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.